Talk:Race-German War of 1965
This is a great article. Turtle Fan 03:30, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Isn't it about time to change the Featured Article? Any suggestions? Turtle Fan 04:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe Great War? TR 14:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Considering how infrequently we change it, having any two consecutive articles come from the same category seems imprudent. ::I was thinking maybe an alliance system this time. Axis, Allies, Central Powers and Entente are all pretty thorough. Turtle Fan 02:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: I second an alliance article. Elefuntboy 15:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::Alliance systems cause systemic conflicts, you know. Turtle Fan 20:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm ok with an alliance then. I'd recommend one were the difference between ATL and OTL is painfully clear, like Axis or Entente. TR 16:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I am somewhat confused! When did these occurrences take place? I've read the 4 World War books (the fourth of which says on the front cover "the explosive conclusion"). Was there then, later on, a 5th book where this takes place? And if so - can someone tell me what it was called/where to buy it? Timeoin 15:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :The Colonization series was a sequel trilogy. The books in that series are: Second Contact, Down to Earth, and Aftershocks. There was also an epilogue called Homeward Bound. TR 17:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Available wherever fine books are sold. Really, they're easy to find. Turtle Fan 18:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Not so much in Australia, unfortunately. Had to get them ordered in from Britain to get the complete World War series (they only had books 1,3 and 4 at Dymocks. No wonder I didnt know about the Colonization ones! Anyways - thanks for that! I now know there is more, so the series isn't over! :D Timeoin 07:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, it's over; there are no books planned yet. But you get to read some more. :::I sort of envy you this discovery. I read Worldwar after it had been out for a while and jumped onto Colonization while it was in progress. I remember both very fondly. What a wonderful discovery this must be for you. :::I also got excited when Homeward Bound came out a few years after the rest of the series had ended. Unfortunately, it didn't really measure up. Turtle Fan 16:56, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hehe. Thanks :) Who would have thought that being a backward Australian (Its true - stuff generally comes out later over here than it does elsewhere) would have some advantages? :) If I had the money, I'd go and buy every book he's written and then I'd be set for reading material for a few years, but sadly, I dont have the money :( Ah well. Colonization shall do for a few months, at least :D Timeoin 06:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::You get Birmingham's books before the rest of us. I feel like he's slipping, though; the last one I set aside on an open-ended hiatus after about 100 pages. That tends to mean I'll never finish it. Turtle Fan 16:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : True, but I am not someone who goes out and buys the books when they first come out. I tend to wait a while and then go and read them, when they arent a "popular item" anymore. Then, I go and find the wiki related to said book, and feel accomplished when I am able to add stuff to said wiki, that all the other editors missed when they made all of the pages from scratch :P Timeoin 01:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Smart, wait for the prices to come down. ::Well, feel free to go to town. A lot of our Worldwar articles are underdeveloped. It's really only TL-191 that we've covered in something approaching the depth of other wikis. There are only two of us who come on every day, and one who stops in a few times a week, so I guess you could call us two and a half men. And I was planning on going batshit insane and getting fired, which would screw things up, certainly. Turtle Fan 04:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: : Yeah. I am a uni student - I cant afford to buy things when they're brand new :( I havent really looked at the articles that much, but I shall definitely update what I can :) I just want to make clear though, I'm not saying the articles are shoddy or anything like that, far from it! In fact, I'm impressed that you two are still editing the pages everyday :) (Most wiki's dont have that, sadly!) LOL @ the two and a half men thing. The problem with that, though, is that you would have to sign up for Twitter, and, lets be honest - is it really worth it? (Actually, it probably is, for the amount of money he was offered!) Timeoin 15:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : : p.s. for what I meant about the Wiki's not having anything - I started updating the Elder Scrolls (i.e. Morowind/Oblivion, etc) wiki a few weeks ago - in that time I have seen about 3 other edits - and one of them was just to blank a page for the sake of blanking a page :\ Timeoin 16:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Reindependence for France and Luxembourg I know that France regained its independence from Germany after the war. However, the Luxembourg artical says that it regained its independence after the war, aswell. The page about this war never stated that Luxembourg was freed from Germany! Is this an error or did this really happen in the series? I just wanted to know. 13:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Jacob Chesley :I don't believe it ever was mentioned. I'll check tomorrow if I remember. Thanks for flagging this. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I double checked and removed the reference. Nothing suggests Luxembourg (or the rest of the Low Countries, for that matter) regained independence in 1965. TR (talk) 16:17, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome Turtle Fan! :) 22:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC)Jacob Chesley